


Tea-Stained Pages

by Tokinya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Librarian Tsukki, M/M, nsfw in the second chapter, where tsukki kicks up a hissy fit when people spill stuff on books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokinya/pseuds/Tokinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo really should have kept a closer eye on his cup of tea but at least he got away with minimal damage, and a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally spilled tea (just a drop!!!!) on my library book so this happened lmfao. Please don't tell on me to my uni.

The library had always been a safe haven for Tsukishima, going so far as to take up a part-time job at a local library near his university. The hours were flexible, the workload was simple enough for him to juggle with his own assignments, and there was minimal social interaction. The perfect job for him if he had to say so himself. Wheeling the trolley over to one of the shelves, Tsukishima began sorting out the books, rearranging the messed up order that was probably caused by some imbeciles who didn’t know how to return them to their proper place.

With headphones snug round his neck, Tsukishima was just about pull them over his ears when he heard a faint ‘whoops’ coming from a table behind him and from personal experience, that was usually not a good sign.

Kuroo let out a silent yawn as he stretched his limbs out like a cat in his seat, utterly tired of his thesis research he had been working on for the past four or five hours. Deciding it was due time for some very late lunch or early dinner, he swung his hands back down on the table to shut the book, only to smack his cup of tea and toppling it. “Whoops…” Thankfully the cup was mostly empty, spilling only a few drops onto the page he was at. Discretely glancing around the area, he hoped that with any luck, no one had seen him— …Shit. His gaze directly met with a pair of fiery amber hues glaring back, the pair of dark-rimmed glasses adding on to the intimidation factor. Trailing his gaze lower— not to ogle of course—, Kuroo caught sight of the lanyard hanging from the tall and very pissed stranger’s neck, and he knew he was screwed. Not only had he been caught, but by the king of the library, the librarian. Well, at least he was cute.

“Don’t wipe it so hard, you’re making it worse damn it!” Tsukishima quietly hissed, lacing as much venom as he could into his words when Kuroo started frantically wiping the liquid away with the sleeve of his jacket.

 _Play it cool, just be smooth!_ “Ah uh… I uh… Sorry? It was an accident! I swear! I’m so sorry!” _Nailed it._ Not quite, but Kuroo was sincerely hoping it would dispel some of the librarian’s fury though clearly his charm wasn’t working very well that day.

Thoroughly unamused and unimpressed, Tsukishima kept the scowl on as he stormed over to Kuroo’s table, deliberately looming over the lone seated figure. Good grief, that nest that he called hair was absolutely ridiculous. “Do you really think an apology is going to cut it? This is the problem with people nowadays; they don’t take care of books and throw them out like trash so easily! Do you even feel the slightest remorse over the desecration of this text?! And this belongs to the library so you should have been even more careful!”

A passionate speech on books was not on the list of what Kuroo was anticipating, but somehow he got over the shock of it all and ended up tuning out the contents of the Cute Angry Librarian’s rambling to listen to how pleasant his voice was. Not to mention how attractive it looked with him trying to keep his volume down while ranting.

“Are you even listening to me?!” Tsukishima finally spoke up in his regular voice when he noted there wasn’t anyone else in their proximity and that the stupidly dazed look the man had was really starting to irk him.

“Uh, not really. I was just thinking about how adorable you look. Can I just say you’ve got a really nice voice...?” His eyes flickered over to the lanyard where Cute Angry Librarian’s name was. “Tsukishima!”

 _You have got to be fucking kidding me._ Tsukishima looked no less exasperated and his level of annoyance was rising steadily. “Your shallow flirting isn’t going to get you out of this mess.”

With hands raised in defeat, Kuroo nervously chuckled under the intensified glare. “I’ll make it up to you! I can get a brand new book for the library! Or two!”

“The damage is already done, there’s nothing you can do to atone for your terrible sin!”

“Then… Let me take you out for coffee or tea or something?” Probably wasn’t the best suggestion seeing how that particular beverage got him into trouble in the first place. “Okay, okay. How about lunch? Dinner? Cake?” The change in Tsukishima’s expression was ever so minute but Kuroo caught on, a swell of excitement rising up his chest. “Cake it is!”

“Don’t you dare bribe your way out of this!” Tsukishima knew he had already risen to the bait with his response but he still had a sliver of self-preservation to resist the temptation.

“Mm, chocolate cake? Blackforest cakes are nice too, or how about strawberry cakes?”

“I— You’re not getting away with this...!”

 _Ooh hesitation!_ “There’s this café near the station that sells the best strawberry shortcake in town. Pricey but totally worth it, plus it’ll be my treat. How about that? And because I’m so kind, I’ll treat you to dinner as well!”

Tsukishima found his self-control waning and it just made him even more disappointed in himself. Tempted by cake. Incredible. “… F-Fine. But you’re still not off the hook!”

There was nothing less than the widest grin plastered across Kuroo’s features as he jumped out of his seat and into Tsukishima’s personal bubble to clasp his hand in between Kuroo’s own. “Great! Oh, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou by the way and I’ll wait for you outside once you’re done with work! See you later!”

Tsukishima barely registered what had just happened as he watched Kuroo grab his laptop and bag and dashed off with a spirited cheer. His hands felt unusually warm after that, and he wondered if the heater was turned on too high. Picking up the book that had been left on the desk, Tsukishima's gaze wandered over to the stain left behind at the bottom of the page and as he noticed how the smudge resembled a heart shape, it suddenly dawned upon him. “Oh my god he just asked me out on a date.”

 

* * *

 

 **Epilogue** – two months later

“Sorry my room’s a bit of a mess, I’ve been busy with exams and all!”

Tsukishima glanced over the opened textbooks and papers around him, a brow raised in a mix of horror and mild amazement. How could someone manage to leave liquid stains over almost every surface? “Kuroo, I’m breaking up with you.”

Padded footsteps thundered down the hallway till Kuroo came stumbling into the room. “Tsukki?! Why!— Oh. _OH_. Wait, I uh, I can explain!”


	2. Chapter 2

Since they started dating, Kuroo began frequenting the library much more regularly than ever, or at least only when Tsukishima had his shifts. While he’d like to think that he was becoming more productive lately since there was absolutely nothing else to do but study in the library, the distractions were plenty, namely a Tsukishima Kei.

Planting the side of his face on the table with a ‘thump’, Kuroo lazily laid out his arms over his head as he let his gaze wander over to where Tsukishima was returning the books from the trolley to the shelves. It was just at that most fortunate moment that Tsukishima had bent over at his waist to sort out the encyclopaedias at one of the lower shelves, giving Kuroo the most glorious view of Tsukishima’s supple ass, finely accentuated by the pair of skinny jeans he had on.

With a slackened jaw, Kuroo tried his best to tear his eyes away because how ungentlemanly could he get when he was secretly ogling at his boyfriend’s ass? This was wrong! The least he could do was admit to Tsukishima that he had been staring, and perhaps he could tag on a compliment about how perfect it was—

“I can feel your eyes all the way from here, Kuroo.” Tsukishima stated in the most deadpanned tone when he stood back up, not even bothering to spare a glance at Kuroo, taking joy in the fact that he had managed to make Kuroo flinch.

Kuroo swore Tsukishima had eyes on the back of his head with the way he had so easily caught him, unless he really had been that obvious. Lips parting to retort with a witty remark, Kuroo suddenly froze as his words died on the tip his tongue. As if bending over wasn’t enough, Tsukishima began to stretch to reach the top shelves, his sweater riding up slightly to reveal a tiny sliver of pale skin that seemed to have never been kissed by the sun.

Tsukishima was definitely doing it on purpose, he just had to be. The effect he had on Kuroo was too immense to not be exploited, or that’s what Kuroo decided with resolution. Quietly padding over to stand behind Tsukishima who seemed too engrossed in his task, Kuroo slipped his cold hands under the sweater, sliding the tips of his fingers up and around Tsukishima’s abdomen to pull him into a hug.

The icy touch against Tsukishima’s skin sent a shudder down Tsukishima’s body though he noticed how it contrasted with the warmth that was spreading across his back. “What the hell are you doing? Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“Mmm stop working, moonshine…” Leaning forward to rest his weight against Tsukishima to press him against the shelf, Kuroo purred in pure delight as he nuzzled the crook of Tsukishima’s neck.

“It’s called a job for a reason. Now go away— Are you… Are you serious?!” Tsukishima gripped the edge of the shelf as leverage, a frustrated squawk escaping his throat. That was definitely an erection grinding against him and it didn’t help with all the sounds Kuroo was making by his ear that went straight down to his groin. “There are people here!”

Kuroo was making no effort to stop, in fact, he began to rut even harder, intoxicated by the feel of his clothed erection against Tsukishima’s ass. “It’s not like anyone’s going to come over to this section… Who reads these encyclopaedias anymore?”

“I take…” Tsukishima gasped, knees buckling under the pleasure brought on by the mere thought of their indecency and the strain of his semi-hardened length in his jeans. “… Offense to that…”

As Kuroo’s hands shifted south to cup and lightly squeeze the front of his pants, Tsukishima would have completely lost himself under Kuroo’s ministrations if it weren’t for the sudden approaching footsteps that immediately sobered him up, causing him to forcefully shove Kuroo back as he bolted back to the front desk. Face flushed with a deep shade of red, Tsukishima almost felt remorseful when he saw the way Kuroo limped back to his seat nursing a probably bruised rib and a very uncomfortable hard-on. Almost.

Kuroo bit back a whine as he slumped over the table pitifully, sniffing a little when he saw Tsukishima staring at him with a look that said _serves you right_. He probably did, but Kuroo honestly didn’t think he deserved that powerful elbow jab that he was sure had broken a few of his ribs or something.

Minutes of sad-puppy-eyes and pathetic groans of pain later, Tsukishima finally broke, mouthing out to Kuroo _I’ll make it up to you later_.

Kuroo never felt better than he did at that moment in time.

-

Tsukishima quietly sighed when he saw Kuroo’s sleeping form and reached out to shake his shoulder. “Kuroo. Get up, the library’s closed.” With a groan and a yawn, Kuroo blearily blinked opened his eyes, staring ahead in a daze.

“Mornin’, moonshine…” Kuroo had on the dopiest grin plastered on his face, one that sent Tsukishima’s hearting racing quicker than ever.

“I-It’s evening if you haven’t noticed. And I just closed the library for the day.”

Kuroo immediately got to his feet, rolling his sore shoulders from the uncomfortable position he had been sleeping in. “Guess it’s time to go then?— Woaah!”

Tsukishima nudged Kuroo back down on the chair before swinging his legs over Kuroo’s lap to straddle him, cheeks dusted a deep shade of red from their embarrassing arrangement. “I said I was going to make it up to you, didn’t I?”

It was almost like Kuroo had a caffeine shot with the way he perked up in curiosity and wonder as he skimmed his fingers over the waistband of Tsukishima’s jeans, hooking a finger in. “You sure?”

As if it wasn’t obvious enough that Tsukishima actually wanted to do this, he leaned in to bring their mouths together for a chaste kiss, gliding his lips up Kuroo’s jawline and stopping at the point just below his ear. “I mean what I say.” Tsukishima whispered breathily over the skin, feeling Kuroo shudder under him.

Without a second to spare, Kuroo began to roam his hands upwards as Tsukishima unbuttoned their pants, the tip of his finger tracing the outline of Kuroo’s length over his boxers to tease. “I didn’t bring lube.” Kuroo sullenly stated, voice muffled with his face nestled against Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“I would be judging you if you did.” There was no disappointment in Tsukishima’s voice as though he had expected the outcome as reached into Kuroo’s boxers to slip his half-hard length out, doing the same with his own. When Kuroo felt those slender fingers wrap round their members, it was only then he realised Tsukishima’s aim all along.

Kuroo continued his ascend up Tsukishima’s abdomen, the sweater eventually bunching up around his underarms for Kuroo to dip his head, gently latching his teeth around a pert bud, tongue swirling round the areola before flicking the tip. The moan that was elicited from Tsukishima’s lips sent sparks straight down to his own groin and he was so sure Tsukishima felt it twitch in his grasp.

“K-Kuroo! You’re supposed to just let me do this…”

“Oh come on, moonshine,” Kuroo whispers, puffs of hot breath against Tsukishima’s cool skin, bringing goosebumps to the surface. “You know I like getting in on the action when I can.”

Deciding it was impossible to get Kuroo to do what he wanted without force, he let go of their length and brought a hand up to grab a fistful of Kuroo’s hair and pulled his head back. “No means no.”

It was times like this when Tsukishima was so authoritative that really turned Kuroo on and it was then he decided to hand the reins over. This was Tsukishima’s treat for him after all; it would be silly to fight for dominance.

Finally in control, Tsukishima set his back straight, head tilted just slightly to the side yet still looking down at Kuroo with a come-hither gleam in his eyes that made Kuroo weak in the knees. Keeping his fingers tangled in black strands, Tsukishima brought his free hand back up to assume its position round both their lengths, the searing heat of his palm pressed against Kuroo’s shaft. Beginning his strokes, languid and teasing, Tsukishima licked his lips, watching Kuroo’s gaze follow his every motion no matter how small.

Picking up his speed, the precum that leaked from their tips made it even smoother for Tsukishima and once he gained enough momentum, Tsukishima adjusted himself so that he could increase the friction with his lower body movement.

The view Kuroo had was divine, the way Tsukishima’s body moved against his own, bringing forth the immense stimulation that threatened to wring out every ounce of pleasure from the coiled tension set in the simmering pits of his stomach. He was almost at his limit and by the looks of Tsukishima’s flushed face and quivering lips, he was just as in need of a release soon.

“You’re _so_ amazing, Kei…” Kuroo moaned out, his hands falling to brace themselves on the sharp angles of Tsukishima’s hips as he ground harder against Kuroo in an even rhythm, his own breaths coming out erratic and out of sync.

Tsukishima wanted to respond but with his hazy state of mind, he didn’t trust the words to come out properly and decide to head in straight for a kiss instead that resulted in mostly teeth and wet noises. Despite their sloppy attempt, it was enough to silence Kuroo for the next few moments until he came with a muffled cry, nails digging painfully into Tsukishima’s sides as he jerked in his seat with a wince, further aggravating the bruise from earlier on. Tsukishima came shortly after and he crashed from the high almost immediately, slumping boneless against Kuroo and essentially smearing the mess over themselves even more.

They remained in the warm bliss of the afterglow for a few minutes before Tsukishima tiredly peeled himself off Kuroo, suddenly remembering that they weren’t home to jump straight into the shower. “I’m so glad my apartment is nearby…”

Kuroo leaned in with a suggestive smirk, a hand splaying across the small of Tsukishima’s back. “Does that mean we can continue later?”

“… Perhaps.”

“And my ribs still hurt from this afternoon… So… You know…”

“Don’t push your luck.”


End file.
